Jesse X Chrys
Character Chrys (Mask) © Wyvernlord_Firion Jesse Kidd © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Chrys:*practicing with Joyuese*Hrpmh! Jesse: Oh man... Oh man... I'm so busted... Chrys:*takes one final swing* Ha!*nicks a pear, which falls to the ground* Jesse: He's gonna'...Huh? *sees him* Who in the world is that? Chrys:*Suddenly lunges forward, and the sword goes through the tree like butter*...*pulls it out, and stars cleaning it* Jesse: *gulps* Oh goddess...*starts to step back, but trips into a bush* Oof!! Chrys:*doesn't look up*...If you're going to be sneaky, then tripping might not be your best idea. Jesse: No one's here!! Chrys:*polishing his sword now*No one, eh? Jesse: Eh...no? Chrys:Then I guess I have nothing to worry about... Jesse: *thinking* Snot...he doesn't believe me. *out loud* Erm...Boo! I'm a ghost!! Now go away or I'll haunt you! Chrys:I've faced mightier things than a mere ghost. Jesse: *nervously* I'm...the ghost of the forest? Chrys:*finally finishes cleaning his sword*Of the forest, hmmm? or a good sized kid, by the sound of your voice. Jesse: *pops out* *happily* You think I'm tall?! Chrys:*looks over at him*Now that I have a good look at you, I'd say you've haven't hit your growth spurt yet. Jesse: *frowns* That's a cruel joke, Mister! Chrys:life and death are both pitieless. Jesse: And that gives ya the right ta make fun a' my height! Chrys:If you've experienced what I have, then you would call it a compleiment. Jesse: Jeez...someone's in a bad mood. Looks like the ghost of the forest chose the wrong day to drop in. Chrys:*sheaths his sword* Jesse: *looks at him curiously* Where you from anyway? You look kinda' funny! Chrys:...A faraway place. Let's leave it at that. Jesse: Wow. Ain't that specific? Chrys:You wouldn't believe it even if I told you. Jesse: Naw...I'm pretty gullybull. Chrys:...You asked for it. My homeland is present day Tellius, thogh it used to be called The Promised Land when I was there last. Jesse: What? *makes a face* Where's that? Chrys:Eh, somewhere in the sea east of here, though no one will remember me nowadays. Jesse: Hm...sounds like you fell off the face of the earth, Mister. Chrys:Quite the oppisite. I've been on the face of the earth for a long, long, time. Jesse: Ah...I get it. Under that mask you're really a geezer! Chrys:*takes off his mask to polish it*..Do I really look that old? Jesse: Looks are decisive or somethin' like that. You could be 75 for all I know! Chrys:or 2034, to be roughly exact. Jesse: You're tuggin' my wings!! Chrys:keep telling yourself that. Jesse: You ain't kiddin? Chrys:...I'm not even sure I want this to be real... Jesse: You okay, Mister? You look kinda' bummed? Chrys:*puts the mask back on*...I'm fine. Jesse: Right. And I'm the queen of Begnion. Chrys:You mean Empress. Jesse: Hm? Uh...that too! Chrys:*chuckles* Jesse: Hey...the ghost of the forest has to split. Catch ya' around, Mister. Chrys:Good bye. Jesse: *jumps out of the bush and runs off* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B Chrys:*holding his sword at his neck*....I only wish for a place to see my family... Jesse: *walking down a path, he sees Chrys* What the-Hey Mister!!! None of that!!! Chrys:*turns around*...I've endured a few thousands of years to not do this. Jesse: Cuttin' your throat ain't gonna' solve nothin'!! Chrys:You do not understand! Eternal life is PAIN! Jesse: You think I don't know that?! When I'm fifty I'll probably still look like this and my friends...they'll be long gone! Chrys:...You have not experienced it as I have. Jesse: Not yet...You don't think I've tried to fix the problem with a sword. Face it, it doesn't work. Brands don't never come off! Chrys:..I have no Brand. I've been doomed to walk the earth until I've found a heroic death. Jesse: Hm? *cocks his head* How'd that happen? Chrys:I fought the goddess, and she punished me. Jesse: You for real? Why'd you go and do a stupid thing like that?! Chrys:I was a bit brash at the time. Jesse: A bit? Try insane!!!! Chrys:No one could even harm me. I still to this day have no battle scars. Jesse: Awh shucks...I guess that's pretty lucky though. Chrys:My swordplay is nigh invincilble. Jesse: I betcha' could beat Rage! He's the best swordsman I've ever known! Chrys:*chuckle*I bet I could too. Jesse: Nu-uhhh!! He's the greatest swordsman the world's ever seen! Chrys:and I'm the greatest swordsman the worlds forgotten. Jesse: Sure. Right...I believe that. Chrys:Still, the challenge sounds interesting. Jesse: No one can beat him!! ...Except the old man...but he doesn't count! Chrys:hrmph. If it came down to it, I still think I would beat him. Jesse: Doubtcha' could!! Chrys:Bring him here, and we will see. Jesse: Ha!! *starts to run off* He's the greatest swordsman you'll ever see!! And I'll be as good as him someday! Chrys:...*Chuckles*I'll give quite the show... Jesse: He'll show 'em! End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Chrys:*practicing on a tree, his mask off*Ha! hrmph! Jesse: Hmph...can't believe he wouldn't come... Chrys:*starts really trying on the tree, his blade flashing* Jesse: *hears the sounds of battle* Hm? What's that? Chrys:*Hacking chunks out of the tree* Jesse: *grins* 'Ey Mister! What'd that tree ever do to you? Chrys:*stops suddenly**breathing a bit heavily* ...I just need to train. Jesse: And hackin' away at a tree is how ya' do it? Chrys:Not many people to train with, so the tree will have to do. Jesse: I'd train with ya', but I'd probably end up lookin' like that tree! Chrys:Don't worry, I'll keep myself restrained Jesse: Right then! *pulls out his dagger* Lemme' see what damage I kin do! Chrys:*swings out at him* Jesse: *flips back* Gonna' have to be faster! *laughs and suddenly appears behind him, lashing out* Chrys:*spins around, catching his strike easily*Hah! I'm just testing you. Let's see what I can do... Jesse: Well then...I'm testin' you! *gets a running start and flips over him* Chrys:*turns around and jumps back, and then rushes him* Jesse: Hm? *tries to block him* *thinking* Geh...he's strong... Chrys:*overhead slice* Jesse: Whoa!! *ducks and slides under his knees* Chrys:*sword falls to the ground*...uh oh. Jesse: *laughs and throws a knife at him* How's that?! Chrys:*catches the knife but throws it back* I should be fine...*pulls the sword out with ease* Jesse: *ducks as the knife whizzes over his head* Yikes!! 'Ey! That's my good knife!! Chrys:I'll let you go get it. Jesse: *smiles* Thanks! *runs off* Come out! Come out! You silly knife! Chrys:*sits down and starts cleaning the sword* Jesse: Hah!! Found it! *pops out of a bush, now covered in mud* Chrys:...impressive. Jesse: It's my lucky knife! Whenever I got a job, I bring it with me and it never fails! Chrys:I don't need luck. I've had to rely entirely on skill Jesse: Luck is luck and I'll take whatever I can get! Chrys:don't take it too heavily. It might get you in the end. Jesse: Really? Just a little luck? Chrys:Or heavy misfortune. Jesse: Geez... you can twist anything into something depressing... Chrys:It's hard to avoid once you've led a good an d full life. Jesse: I'm 15! I'd say that's pretty good for me! Chrys:Hrmph, I have to agree. you're sprightly Jesse: Spritely? ...Like those silly fairies? *makes a face* Chrys:...let me word the differently. Energetic Jesse: Yeah! That makes much for sense. I don't look nothin' like a fairy! Chrys:If you say so, young one. Jesse: What?! *frowns* You think I'm some sort of fairy!! Chrys:I'll leave that for you to decide, though it looks as if you already have. Jesse: Oh yeah! I know how to figure out things REAL good! *grins* Chrys:*laughs* Jesse: Well, 'eh Mister. I gotta' go... Miss Anna said somethin' 'bout a bath and I've got some hidin' to do. Chrys:*smiles*I'm not going to stop you.*puts on his mask*Farewell. Jesse: 'Ey! ...And no more tryin' to kill yerself! Chrys:I'll try. Jesse: Don't lemme' catch you anyways! Or I'll beat you up! Chrys:*chuckles again*..I must be going.*starts leaving* Jesse: 'Kay! Safe travels! ...Now to hide... *runs off* Chrys:*smiles*... '''End of Support A ' '''Jesse, the Dim-witted Thief and Chrys, the Eternal Master Chrys and Jesse met on several other occasions. Chrys took it upon himself to train the young man. As the years wore on, neither of them seemed to age. Even when Jesse's own friends passed away, Chrys remained a constant companion for the boy. Even when Chrys found the answer to his eternal youth, Jesse kept his legacy strong.